Thoughtful Errors
by blondeshavemorefun
Summary: 13 August 2003 was supposed to be the best day of Bella and Edward's lives.It was to be the day when their familys' merged and Bella truly became a Cullen.But something went wrong, and Edward left Bella at the alter unaware she was pregnant with his child
1. Chapter 1

Love is an emotion shared, whether it's shared between family, two friends or two lovers. Each person, no matter how cruel or how selfish they appear, feels love for at least one person. Whether they're with us, or not, it doesn't matter. Our love stays even when they don't.

One in love would do anything for that special person. Sometimes it's a good gesture, one that's appreciated. And others, it's one that was thought would protect them but really only caused them more pain.

When you're in love, who cares if the right decision will cause you pain? If it puts you in danger? All that matters is that they're safe. And you just hope that they'll understand that you meant well, even if it didn't turn out okay.

If you can't forgive someone you love because of a mistake in the past, do you really love them? If you can't see that they would do anything for you, even if they have nothing to offer, is that really love, or is it just like?

When you're _truly_ in love, you see past the faults they may have, no matter how big or how small they are. And if you can do that, that's when you know this is it. My true love, my soul mate.

There might only be one out there for each of us, but whoever it is, it's your perfect match, someone that fits into you, not your friends. It only matters that they fit you.

If there's only one out there for each of us, does that mean we only have one chance at true love? And if that statement is right, shouldn't we give it our all when we find it? Even if you feel stupid doing it, isn't it worth it? So we have a chance at happiness?

There are people out there, single and they're happy. As they grow older, they still say they're happy, but are they really _completely _content? Do they never feel as if there's a piece of them missing, perhaps it was lost long ago but vivid in there mind. The place in their heart still aching as they think of what it could have been? Perhaps they were lost because they only realised how special they were when they were gone, maybe the person broke up with them, or perished.

But then there are the people who have never felt true love. The people who don't know what it's like to be _in_ love. They're the people we really need to be sorry for, because they never had anyone special in their lives.

At least the people who have lost love can visualise what it would have been like, have a face to think of in their dreams, but the people who have never even felt it have no idea what true love really is – the strength, the power, the feeling as if they're the best person in the world and even if they only give you a single glance, or speak to you once, you're happy because at least they've thought of you, even if it is '_that girl from school'_.

When you're truly in love, you will do _anything._

Even if it's the most God-damn stupid thing you've ever done.

**AN: I know it's really short – trust me I've totally realised! The next chapter will be longer, I swear. And if anyone reading this is also reading Truth Conquers all (**_**please**_** read it if you haven't) I'm still writing that, I just thought of this idea and literally **_**couldn't**_** wait to write it).**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey, so here's the chapter – sorry it took so long to get out, well I took so long. I had major tests I had to study for, and there was a lot I had to study since we – okay I – had literally learnt nothing since September, especially in French. **

**Not to sound really mean and stuck up or anything, but I have to tell you guys this! I got highest in my year in history, a subject I didn't even study for! 98%!!!!**

**READ THIS IF NOT THE TOP BIT!!!!**

**Quote for the chapter:**

**_All men make mistakes, but married men find out about them sooner_**

**_- Red Skelton_**

* * *

Bella Swan stared at a plastic stick in her hands, small in length and barely a centimetre thick. Her eyes were wide as her shaking hands lifted a set of instructions from the others that littered the floor, and read it slowly, glancing at the stick as she did so.

Pink. It was the colour the stick had shown before, but she needed to check the instructions again. It could be wrong. She could have misread the instructions, or maybe ... Unwillingly, her eyes flickered to the bin, filled to the top of different brands of similar plastic sticks. Of course, she had to be sure – the sticks could be faulty. But could every one of the sticks, each of which having been positive, be wrong?

It's funny how all females both dread and look forward to seeing that plastic stick telling them they're going to have a baby? It's something you look forward to all your life, and hope to have the gift of a baby in your family. However, it doesn't always come at the right moments, like now.

It wasn't that Bella and Edward didn't like children – they loved them! Bella knew exactly how to calm a child down, and Edward knew the best stories. They were the perfect match, and together they would make the best parents, Bella just wished that it didn't have to be now.

They were fresh out of college, having just gotten their degrees and looking for jobs. A child coming now would complicate things more than ever, not to mention the fact there would always need to be someone home with him or her, whichever gender the child would be. Unless they hired a nanny, but there was always bad press about them on TV. Of course, then Bella would have to go off on maternity leave, and if there wasn't a nanny then she would have to become a housewife and she wanted to have a proper job, earn money and feel like she'd earned every last cent.

A lot of people might say it is the _greatest_ wedding gift of all to find out your pregnant on your wedding day. Bella didn't think that. No, as she stared into the mirror at her tear stained face she couldn't stop thinking about how Edward would react. This was not what he had wanted, not what she had wanted either, but it was selfish to think of themselves. It was the baby that mattered.

There would be no abortion, and definately not adoption. Bella had always wondered how an adopted child felt and had always imagined there being a missing piece in their heart, not noticeable at the start, but growing older it becoming more pronounced, never quite being able to full it. Besides, what if the child fell into the wrong kind of family? What would she do then? Would she be able to live with the guilt? No, she would be keeping the child. It was out of the question to get rid of the baby.

But what should she do?

Would it be wrong to wait to tell Edward he was going to be a father until after the ceremony? The honeymoon? Forever? Would he immediately call the wedding called off, and demand custody of the child? It wasn't something Edward would do, but she could feel her mind spinning with possibilities and alternatives, some of them leading to her death, others to his, and some to the baby's.

She was scared, that much was obvious – sitting on the bathroom floor in a white dress for a wedding in which she was the bride whenever she was keeping the biggest secret in existence from him. Tears streamed down Bella's face, clouding her vision and she wished she could just wake up and it would all be a dream, that she wasn't pregnant. She screwed her eyes up tight, but her vision was still blurred. Bella pinched herself in the arm, but it was the same. Through her blurred vision, she could still see the half crumpled instructions lying untidily on the bathroom floor, the bin over-flowing with pregnancy tests and the one in her hand, the packet having promised it was 99.99% accurate, declaring she was indeed pregnant.

Was it even possible she was that small, small percentage of 0.01? Was it likely when every other brand they had in the store said exactly the same as it had? Was she just in denial? Tomorrow she'll probably be bargaining, and the day after she'd be angry? Then Bella'd probably get all depressed, and start comforting eating and become really fat, so Edward might replace her with some stick-thin supermodel ... And acceptance? Would she ever be able to accept this?

Bella could hear Alice pounding on the door, demanding why she was taking so long – had she drowned or plucked out the hairs on her legs one by one?

But she only half heard it. Her body seemed to be in shock from the information she had just discovered, and though she did hear what Alice said, Bella's brain seemed to have frozen, unable to distinguish the words, to know what they meant.

Could she tell Alice she was pregnant? With Edward's child?

No. Though Bella wished there would be someone to help her, to guide her on what to say to Edward when she told him what had happened – that she was pregnant – she felt that it wouldn't be right. She wanted Edward to be the first to know, he could happy like the Edward she knew and loved, but he could take a giant personality flip like she had read about in some of the romance novels Alice was obsessed with.

To be truthful, they were kind of good ... The one when the heroin loses all of her money and has to work as a maid for this really rich family was –

What? How could she be thinking of this whenever she was pregnant? A book? That was awful; she could feel the guilt flooding in. She should be thinking of how to tell Edward, of how to speak to him privately before the ceremony began. She had to.

She had to!

Alice was banging on the door again, a note of urgency in her voice now – perhaps she really did think Bella had drowned, and this time Bella could make out what she said.

"Isabella Marie Swan if you have drowned in the bath on your wedding day after all the time we spend picking out your dress and make-up ... "

Of course, she knew this was just the way Alice showed her love – the threat in her voice had both a friendly tone to it, yet also a slightly scared and menacing sound.

"I'm ... fine Alice." She lied, though inwardly her mind was screaming._ HOW THE **HELL** AM I FINE? I just found out I was PREGNANT! **PREGNANT**, ALICE! At **TWENTY-ONE** YEARS OLD! I'M PRACTICALLY A **TEENGAGER**! YEAH, ALICE, WHY **WOULDN'T** I BE FINE? **I'M TOTALLY FINE.**_

_**NOT!!!!!** UNDERSTATEMENT OF THE** CENTURY.**_

"You'd better hurry up," she sang. "You don't want to be late on your big day!"

Half heartedly, Bella laughed, and though Alice noticed something off about it, she didn't think much of it, know how nervous Bella was of large gatherings of people, especially when she was the star.

"D-don't worry, I won't be."

Bella carefully dried away her tears, picked up all of the instructions and stuffed them into a plastic bag. She emptied the contents of the bin, most of them pregnancy tests and carefully stuffed them into the same bag. She placed it into the corner of the room, thinking she'd deal with it later.

She shuddered with horror as she walked out of the room, glancing at the rows of beauty products lined out in rows in front of a vanity table with an over-sized table. Alice was standing there, an intense gaze on a colour plate in her hand.

"Hmm ... I think Blue would go with your dress more, and Edward always did say it was his favourite colour on you ... But which shade? There's so many to choose from." Alice spoke with out looking up from her colour plate, and Bella looked at the torture instruments, realising for the first time that there was a significant fraction of the make-up that was blue eye shadow.

"Which one?" She asked, holding up two blue eye shadows that though they were labelled differently, seemed to be _exactly _the same colour.

"Er, Alice? I think it's been labelled wrongly or something – they look exactly the same."

"No they're – "

She was cut off by a knock on the door, revealing Emmet.

"U-u-u-uh, Bella? _You_'re here?" He asked, looking nervous.

"No, I'm just a statue." Bella answered sarcastically.

"Alice, I need to talk to you."

"Okay."

"Are you coming?"

"Can't you say it in front of Bella?"

"No."

"Why not?" She asked, looking worried.

"It's, uh, about ... " He whispered a word after, though neither Alice nor Bella heard.

"Huh?"

"It's about ... "

He whispered the last word again, slightly louder though Bella didn't hear what he said. Alice seemed to, her eyes growing wider, her smile fading, her mouth opening as she gasped. Alice's body seemed to freeze with that word, shocked. The energy that usually seemed to pulse through her veins stopped, and for once she seemed to lose her usual pixie hyperness and become flat, no trace of a smile on her face.

"Bella," she breathed, "I'll just be a second. You can ... I dunno. I'll be right back."

I suppose it was then Bella should have started worrying. You know that Edward wasn't exactly ... well, I don't know. Committed? That when it came to the end of the day, he decided he was better than her after all? Yeah, but Bella being Bella? She didn't realise, she wasn't suspicious. Bella thought, oh, maybe something's wrong with the cake and Alice doesn't want me to find out because she wants it to be perfect.

But there wasn't.

They were still outside talking, had been for half an hour.

Things happened very quickly then. Bella was staring out at all of our guests arriving – mostly friends and family, some acquaintances and friends of family – when she saw a flash of bronze hair. And instantly, Bella knew what was happening.

She ran out, past Alice and Emmet's startled expressions, them screaming after, probably thinking that she was doing exactly what Edward was. Bella couldn't stop to reassure them – she needed to catch Edward. She _needed_ to.

She was in the garden now, decorated by Alice with flowers which 'complimented the weather'. She didn't care about the fact that she was treading through soil, most likely ruining her white shoes and her dress but who cared about that whenever it was now likely that the wedding wasn't going to happen?

She needed to talk to Edward! Bella knew he wasn't going to marry her – that much was obvious. Why would he be running away from her now if he fully intended on walking down the aisle? No, she knew he wasn't going to marry her, and Bella could feel the sobs threatening to take over, but she pushed it back. Bella didn't have enough time, and sobbing would distract her, slow her down. And Edward _needed_ to know he was having a child.

People around her stared at Bella oddly, wondering why the bride was chasing the groom, but she had no time to worry about what must seem like an entertaining, though confusing, scene.

Bella cursed how fast Edward had always been at running, how he had been in so many sports teams so he had obviously perfected the art, unlike her who was panting, tears streaming down her face and trying to catch up with the fading figure in the distance.

However Bella ran on. She needed to, yet she could hear thudding footsteps behind her, and Bella wondered if others had joined her act. She couldn't turn round, she just ran on. Bella needed to find him. _She needed to!_

And then, it seemed to happen in slow motion, like in one of those cheesy movies but it didn't feel so cheesy now.

She could feel herself moving, running as fast as she could, urging herself to go fast. Bella could feel her eyes glancing down, telling her body to avoid the plant pot on the ground.

She felt herself move to avoid it.

She felt ... so many things.

The impact of her foot as it hit the plant pot. Hard.

The feeling as she fell heavily to the ground, as Bella hit her head on the back of a chair leg.

She could feel people rushing over, but her eyes were only on the fading figure in the distance. He turned, and suddenly he was gone, and not only from her eyes.

From her life.

* * *

**AN: Okay, first, let's see who read these, plus I'm actually quite interested in this.**

**I read this really amazing quote, so what's yours? I'll PM you and tell you mine if you tell me yours, in your review!!!!**

**Oh! And if you haven't already, and you're reading this, please reading my other story _Truth Conqers All_!!!!**


End file.
